mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dingo Pictures
Dingo Pictures is a German animation company, consisting of the husband and wife team Ludwig Ickert and Simone Greiss (as is stated at the end of The Sword Of Camelot). The studio is infamous for creating traditionally-animated cartoons based on fairy tales and concepts plagiarizing the works of Disney, Pixar, Don Bluth, and DreamWorks. These cartoons are highly regarded as some of the worst animated films ever, with extremely low-budget animation, repetitive dialogue, reuse of music and sound effects. lack of dub actors (usually two voice actors, one male and one female, in some cases only one), and shoddy character designs, often looking as if it were traced from another cartoon. Dingo is also infamous for their extreme ineptitude, reuse of atrocious animation, awful drawings, horrendous voice acting (with the majority of their movies having 4 voice actors or less), inconsistent titles, swearing and horrifically dark scenes in films meant for little children, and disjointed plot lines that almost always go nowhere. They have gained a cult following over time. Originally in German, the cartoons were dubbed into many languages and released around Europe. In several countries they were released on VHS and DVD and audiobook, though the English releases were only released as part of Playstation and Playstation 2 games (which were really just the movie and the same handful of minigames using stills from the movie), although some English dubs did receive a DVD release. Originally they were published by Midas Interactive, and later by Phoenix Games. The English dubs are notorious on YouTube, and are what made the company infamous. Foreign language dubs of the cartoons have also gained popularity, with Italian and Scandinavian language versions also gaining cult status amongst people from those countries. The company and their website still exist, and they license out cartoons to companies wishing to release them. However, they have not produced any more cartoons since the early 2000s, largely because the rise of computer animated cartoons has led them to be difficult to rip off (the more infamous Vídeo Brinquedo stepped in to fill this niche, with even more disastrous results). The company was founded in 1993 as Media Concept. Their first works were Perseus and Aladin. In 1994 and 1995 they also worked on semi-animated films told in the style of a storybook. In 1996 they changed their name to Dingo Productions and again that year to Dingo Pictures. According to the Dingo Pictures website, they create songs, animated mascots, and advertisements for businesses in cooperation with a company only known as "FERRI". They also claim to produce animated movies and audio dubs for businesses by commission. The dubs are done in collaboration with a company known as World Wide Voices. Works Titles are taken from official website, although titles vary on DVD covers. Releases are taken from Ozon.ru; order is based on release years and isn`t exact; source materials are presupposed by Mockbuster Wiki users. *''King of the Animals'' (1994) (knock-off of The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *''Lion and the King'' (also known as "King of the Animals 2" and "Son of the Lion King") (1994) (knock-off of The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *''Goldie - Adventures in the Forest of Mystery'' (1994) (knock-off of Bambi, The Animals Of Farthing Wood and The Fox and The Hound) *''The Mousepolice'' (1995) (knock-off of The Great Mouse Detective, Danger Mouse and The Rescuers) *''Nice Cats'' (also known as "Lucy and Lionel") (1995) (knock-off of The Aristocats, Cats Don't Dance and Oliver and Company) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) (knock-off of Disney's version) *''Janis, the little piglet'' (1996) (knock-off of Charlotte's Web and Babe) *''Animal Soccer World'' (also known as "The Animals Soccer Match') (1996) (knock-off of Bedknobs & Broomsticks and Simba le Roi Lion) *''Wabuu: The Cheeky Raccoon'' (1996) (knock-off of The Jungle Book and The Jungle Book 2) *''Toys'' (1996) (knock-off of Toy Story and Toy Story 2) *''The Hunchback of Notre-Dame'' (1996) (knock-off of Disney's version) *''Hercules'' (1996) (knock-off of Disney's version) *''Little Dalmatians'' (1997) (knock-off of 101 Dalmatians, Pound Puppies, Lady and the Tramp and All Dogs Go To Heaven) *''The Musicians of Bremen'' (1997) (knock-off of The Fearless Four) *''Puss in Boots'' (1997) (knock-off of Argus International's version) *''Balto'' (1997) (knock-off of Universal Pictures' version) *''Atlantis'' (1997) (knock-off of Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *''Prince for Egypt'' (1998) (knock-off of The Prince of Egypt) *''Tarzan: The Lord of the Jungle'' (1999) (knock-off of Tarzan) *''... more Dalmatians'' (2000) (knock-off of 101 Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp and All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *''Dinosaur Adventure'' (2000) (knock-off of The Land Before Time and Dinosaur) *''Countryside Bears'' (2000) (knock-off of Winnie The Pooh and The Country Bears) *''Anastasia'' (2002) (knock-off of Fox Animated Studios's version) *''Benni and his friends'' (2004) (source material unknown) *''Aladin'' (?) (knock-off of Aladdin) *''Arischa, the little witch'' (?) (knock-off of Kiki's Delivery Service) *''Easterbunnies'' (?) (source material unknown) *''Sword of Camelot'' (?) (knock-off of The Sword in the Stone) Phoenix Entertainment games, attributed to Dingo Pictures Phoenix Games is known for distibuting animated movies (mostly Dingo Pictures') to PlayStation and PlayStation 2. *''Cinderella'' (knock-off of Disney's version) *''Legend of Herkules'' (knock-off of Hercules) *''Mighty Mulan'' (knock-off of Mulan) *''Peter Pan'' (knock-off of Disney's version) *''Pinocchio'' (knock-off of Disney's version) *''Snow White and the Seven Clever Boys'' (knock-off of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Parodies Made by Something Awful user Shmorky. *''James Cameron's Titanic'' *''Woody's Race'' *''POKEMON'' Re-usage of material Most of the animation, especially animal animations, is reused many times. Dingo seemingly uses a "stockpile" of animation when they create their atrocities. For example, a bulldog who is usually named "Butch" or "Butcher" is used in both Animal Soccer World and Dalmatians 2. Also, unique animations made for specific cartoons are re-used many times within the same cartoon. Background music is also a victim to this practice. Dingo does the same with character designs. They´ll copy and paste designs several times across their movies. They´ll occasionally be recolored or modified in someway. But the end result will still look obviously reused to those who have seen at least two Dingo movies. Examples include the gorillas from ''Lion and the King'' being reused for Tarzan: The Lord of the Jungle and ''Dinosaur Adventure''''. ''The designs (and voices) were reused with no modification what so ever. Voice Actors Dingo notably has around one to three voice actors in their films. While the identities of such voice actors are hard to find, they have been found on polish VHS copies of Dingo movies. * Simone Greiss - Co founder of Dingo Pictures. * Ludwig Ickert - Co founder of Dingo Pictures. See also Website Category:1990s establishments Category:Film companies Category:Internet memes Category:Dingo Pictures Category:Companies of Germany